Microservice-oriented application platforms (for example, XS ADVANCED or underlying CLOUD FOUNDARY PaaS) manage services as resources that are instantiated and bound at deployment time by an application operator. This is an appropriate model for applications that only require a fixed number of instances (typically one) of a particular type, such as a schema in a database. However, for multi-tenancy capable applications that leverage service instances for tenant separation (for example, each tenant stores its data in a separate schema), this static binding is not sufficient. Such applications need to create additional instances at runtime whenever a new tenant is added and they also need to connect to any one of these instances when processing a request for a specific tenant.